Ramos
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Ramos |jname=フクジ |tmname=Fukuji |slogan=yes |sloganline=The old growth is still in bloom! |image=XY Ramos.png |size=180px |caption=Artwork from X and Y |gender=Male |colors=yes |eyes=Black |hair=White Yellow (young) |hometown=Coumarine City |region=Kalos |trainer=yes |trainerclass=Gym Leader |game=yes |generation= |games= |leader=yes |gym=Coumarine Gym |specialist=yes |type= types |badge=Badge#Plant Badge Plant Badge |anime=yes |epnum=XY057 |epname=Thawing an Icy Panic! |java=Minoru Inaba |enva=Anthony Salerno }} Ramos (Japanese: フクジ Fukuji) is a gardener who is the Gym Leader of Coumarine Gym, Coumarine City's Gym. He specializes in . He gives the to Trainers who defeat him. In the games Ramos appears in Pokémon X and Y as a Gym Leader. He continuously refer to the player as either "whippersnapper", or "sprout". Trainers who defeat Ramos will receive the , along with . According to the television show Gym Freaks, he has owned his gardening scissors for 30 years. It also states that he has been into tea lately, gathering great tea leaves from their place of origin. It expands on this point by saying that seeing tea steam floating upright means good luck in a certain country. Pokémon Gym battle |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSRamos.png |size=150px |prize= 5,440 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name=Ramos |game=XY |location=Coumarine Gym |pokemon=3}} | | | Battle Chateau |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSRamos.png |size=150px |prize= 6,400 |class=Marquis |name=Ramos |game=XY |location=Battle Chateau |pokemon=2}} | | Battle Chateau - Blue Writ of Challenge |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSRamos.png |size=150px |prize= 4,800 |class=Marquis |name=Ramos |game=XY |location=Battle Chateau |pokemon=2}} | | Battle Chateau - Writ of Challenge |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSRamos.png |size=150px |prize= 7,200 |class=Marquis |name=Ramos |game=XY |location=Battle Chateau |pokemon=2}} | | Battle Chateau - Red Writ of Challenge |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSRamos.png |size=150px |prize= 8,000 |class=Marquis |name=Ramos |game=XY |location=Battle Chateau |pokemon=2}} | | Battle Chateau - Black Writ of Challenge |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSRamos.png |size=150px |prize= 9,600 |class=Marquis |name=Ramos |game=XY |location=Battle Chateau |pokemon=2}} | | Battle Chateau rematch |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSRamos.png |size=150px |prize= 8,000 |class=Marquis |name=Ramos |game=XY |location=Battle Chateau |pokemon=2}} | | Battle Chateau rematch - Blue Writ of Challenge |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSRamos.png |size=150px |prize= 6,400 |class=Marquis |name=Ramos |game=XY |location=Battle Chateau |pokemon=2}} | | Battle Chateau rematch - Writ of Challenge |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSRamos.png |size=150px |prize= 8,800 |class=Marquis |name=Ramos |game=XY |location=Battle Chateau |pokemon=2}} | | Battle Chateau rematch - Red Writ of Challenge |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSRamos.png |size=150px |prize= 9,600 |class=Marquis |name=Ramos |game=XY |location=Battle Chateau |pokemon=2}} | | Battle Chateau rematch - Black Writ of Challenge |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSRamos.png |size=150px |prize= 11,200 |class=Marquis |name=Ramos |game=XY |location=Battle Chateau |pokemon=2}} | | Quotes ;Coumarine Gym * Before battle :"Ho! So yeh've made it clear up here! I'm the Gym Leader. Ramos's the name. So what'd yeh think, whippersnapper? Did yeh enjoy the garden playground I made with all these sturdy plants o' mine? Their strength is a sign o' my strength as a gardener and a Gym Leader! Yeh sure yer up to facing all that?" * Upon being defeated :"Yeh can't take things too quickly when it comes to forming a friendship with yer Pokémon, sprout!" * After being defeated :"Yeh believe in yer Pokémon... And they believe in yeh, too... Mighty oaks from acorns grow. Go on, then. Yeh've earned it. Here's yer own Plant Badge, sprout." :"If yeh've got yerself a Plant Badge, then yeh can use the HM even when not battling. It's a real boon. Pokémon up to Lv. 60 will listen to yeh, too, easy as falling off a log. Even if yeh got 'em from a trade. Here--have this, too. Might as well make hay while the sun shines, I reckon." :"That TM there is for . Yeh can use it to trip yer opponent up in the grass. The heavier the opponent, the harder it'll fall--and the more it'll hurt. Ain't it a marvel? Frail little blades o' grass can break through concrete, even. I can't help admirin' that strength." * Post-game :"When yeh know for certain sure yeh ain't never gonna meet again... Well, yeh can give in and accept it. But if yeh think there might be a chance, and yeh wander the world for 3,000 years tortured by that flicker of hope... I tell yeh, sprout, I couldn't have stood it." ;Battle Chateau * Before battle :"So yer back for more, whippersnapper! I know I'll enjoy another Pokémon battle with yeh, sprout, sure as trees grow up!" * Upon being defeated :"A true friendship with Pokémon takes time. Yeh can't force it, yeh little whippersnapper!" * After being defeated ::If giving the player an item: "Go on, then. Take it. Yeh've earned it." :"Yeh believe in yer Pokémon... And they believe in yeh, too... It was a fine battle, sprout." * If the player is defeated :"Hohoho... Indeed. Frail little blades o' grass'll break through even concrete." Gym Freaks :April: "Hello! It's time for Gym Freaks, your source for the hottest news about hot Gym Leaders in Kalos. So... I'm now in front of the Coumarine City Gym! ... Oooh. Ahhh. Ramos has arrived! He's calm. So soothing. His smile brings a sense of euphoria. He's taken very good care of these gigantic scissors and used them for 30 years. I've used this body for 30 years, and it's started showing its age... Oh... He went inside the Gym... That's all for the on-site report. Good-bye for now, everyone." :April: "Hello! It's time for Gym Freaks, your source for the hottest news about hot Gym Leaders in Kalos. So... I'm now in front of the Coumarine City Gym! ... Ahhh. Ramos has arrived! He's calm. So soothing. His smile brings a sense of euphoria. He's into tea lately. To get great tea leaves, he goes to their place of origin. In a certain country, seeing a tea stem floating upright means good luck. Did you know that? Oh... He went inside the Gym... That's all for the on-site report. Good-bye for now, everyone." Sprites Artwork In the anime Ramos debuted in Thawing an Icy Panic!. He first appeared with his , after accidentally broke the gate to his garden. After an angry and created a snowstorm after hearing 's wail, as it was captured by , Ramos searched Coumarine City for the cause. After Gogoat rescued Ash from Vanillish and Vanilluxe, he used his 's to stop the snowstorm and then had multiple use to destroy the snow. Then, Vanillish and Vanilluxe, as well as Vanillite, were captured by their mecha. As a result, he used his Gogoat to destroy the mecha, assisted by and ' Pokémon. Afterwards, Ash and his friends' Pokémon sent Team Rocket blasting off, and the three captured Pokémon were rescued and went off happily. Later, he went back to the Coumarine Gym, and Clemont correctly deduced that he was the Gym Leader. In his debut, Ramos lectured Ash on the importance of not only facing challenges head-on, but sometimes taking the "side road" as well. He demonstrated this by using Jumpluff and Sunflora to melt the snow rather than attack Vanillish and Vanilluxe, and later by using Gogoat's attacks to immobilize Team Rocket's machine rather than trying to immediately destroy it. Ramos had a Gym against in The Green, Green Grass Types of Home! and lost. He reappeared in Under the Pledging Tree!, where he told Ash and his friends about the festival that was taking place. Ramos appeared in a fantasy in A League of His Own!, when Ash was talking to Everett about the Gym Leaders that he had defeated in Kalos, in order for him to be able to compete in the Lumiose Conference. In A Towering Takeover!, Ramos was seen in his Gym, watching Lysandre's broadcast from Lumiose City. In Rocking Kalos Defenses! and Forming a More Perfect Union!, Ramos and Gogoat were among those who helped destroy the Giant Rock. Ramos reappeared in a flashback in Till We Compete Again!. Pokémon On hand as his main Pokémon. It was first seen with its Trainer when Ramos met and arrived after accidentally destroyed Ramos's gate. Later it was seen in the city when the snowstorm began. It used to rescue Ash after he was trying to calm down an angry and who caused the snowstorm, whom attacked him. After they and a were captured by 's mecha. It used its powerful attacks to defeat the mecha, along with , , , and . Gogoat was also the last Pokémon Ramos used during Ash's Coumarine Gym battle, sending it out to face Ash's Frogadier. During the battle, Gogoat demonstrated its strong Grass-type attacks, which were almost enough to defeat Frogadier, until Ash recalled a lesson Ramos had taught him about gardening, and used it to come up with a winning strategy, allowing Frogadier to eventually defeat Gogoat with a . It appeared again in Under the Pledging Tree!, where Ramos was once again seen riding it. It appeared once again in Rocking Kalos Defenses! and Forming a More Perfect Union!, where it helped destroy the Giant Rock. It reappeared in a flashback in Till We Compete Again!. Gogoat's known moves are , , , , and .}} was sent out and used Sunny Day to get rid of the snowstorm caused by the angry and , which allowed to use on the ground to melt the snow. Jumpluff was also the first Pokémon Ramos used during his Gym battle with Ash, sending it out to face Ash's Fletchinder. Even though it was able to boost its and to withstand and avoid Fletchinder's attacks, the Ember Pokémon managed to boost its Speed with so that it was finally able to reach Jumpluff and defeat it. Jumpluff's known moves are and , and its Ability is .}} was the second Pokémon Ramos used during the Gym battle with Ash. Despite being at a type disadvantage, it managed to defeat both Ash's Fletchinder and , partially thanks to the inflicted on them by its Poison Powder. However, it eventually fell to Ash's Frogadier's . Weepinbell's known moves are , , , and , and its Ability is .}} At his ranch at his ranch. After accidentally broke through the fence of Ramos's ranch and his invention exploded, the Victreebel got scared and started attacking Clemont. Ramos came in with his and calmed the Victreebel down. None of Victreebel's moves are known.}} at his ranch. He uses the energy of the Solar Beam they use to generate electricity. Sunflora's only known move is .}} and at his ranch. None of their's moves are known.}} at his ranch. None of Bellossom's moves are known.}} at his ranch other than the one he uses for Gym Battles. None of Jumpluff's moves are known.}} at his ranch. None of Exeggutor's moves are known.}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=稲葉実 Minoru Inaba |pl=Andrzej Mastalerz (XY057-XY059) Wojciech Chorąży (XY135-XY136) |en=Anthony Salerno |fi=Petri Hanttu (XY057-XY059) Aku Laitinen (XY135-XY136) |he=דן שצברג Dan Shatsberg |es_la=Carlos del Campo |es_eu=Luis Gaspar |pt_br=Hélio Vaccari }} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Ramos makes his debut in the . He is first mentioned by Grant as having not yet arrived to a meeting between the Kalos Gym Leaders about what to do with Team Flare. Once he arrives and the meeting has finished, Ramos and the other Gym Leaders meet up with 's group. They travel by sea on Wulfric's to Geosenge Town, where Team Flare's base is located. Upon arriving, they find the ultimate weapon in the process of being activated. When Y leaps in to keep the weapon's petals from opening, the Gym Leaders assist her by also using their strength and their Pokémon to keep the weapon closed. Despite their best efforts, the Gym Leaders are unable to prevent the ultimate weapon from blooming and firing on the Kalos region. The attack hits many areas and damages several buildings, but the heroes' efforts weaken the weapon's power and prevent any lives from being taken. The Gym Leaders and Y are also protected from the attack thanks to Olympia and Valerie's Pokémon surrounding them in barriers. Later, Ramos meets with X and his friends at the Lost Hotel. Ramos reveals that the Kalos Gym Leaders are helping rebuild the buildings that were destroyed by the ultimate weapon's blast. Due to Team Flare's influence over the media, the Gym Leaders and X's group are blamed for the incident. Sometime later, Team Flare attempts to reactivate the plan to use the ultimate weapon by extracting life energy from wild Pokémon captured at the Pokémon Village. The plan is interrupted by the arrival of Viola, Clemont, Alexa, Bonnie, and Yvette, who lead a charge to free the captured Pokémon. When attempts to call for backup, he finds that Ramos and the other Gym Leaders have defeated the other members of Team Flare that were stationed at Cyllage City. After Team Flare is fully defeated, Ramos and his allies meet with X and his friends at Lumiose City to congratulate them on their victory. Ramos claims to have 50 years of gardening experience. He has also read a Pokémon battling encyclopedia and thus manages a brief conversation with an enemy, Team Flare scientist Bryony, when she mentions the page numbers documenting 's air-solidifying tactic. Pokémon This listing is of Ramos's Pokémon in the Pokémon Adventures manga. is Ramos's first known Pokémon. It was keep its Trainer in the air as he directed his other Pokémon to prevent the ultimate weapon from activating. None of Jumpluff's moves are known.}} is Ramos's second known Pokémon. It was first sent out at Geosenge Town to keep the ultimate weapon from opening as it was being unearthed. It later battled Bryony's when she attempted to stop the Gym Leaders. Gogoat's only known move is .}} Trivia * Ramos's Japanese Leader title is . Names Category:Game characters Category:X and Y characters Category:Anime characters Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Gym Leaders Category:Grass-type Trainers de:Amaro es:Amaro fr:Amaro it:Amur ja:フクジ zh:福爺